If I Was in Star Wars The Clone Wars Preview
by SabineWrenFan17
Summary: This is a preview for a brand new series


Hey Everyone, this is first of a two or three chapter preview of the If I was in Star Wars The Clone Wars series. This first one takes place before Ahsoka was paired with Anakin. Hoped you enjoy.

It was early in the morning. A traning session had gotten underway. I, however notice that my friend, fellow padawan Ahsoka Tano and her roomate Barris Ofee were late. I went to speak to Master Yoda, my teacher, about the matter. "Late Padawans Tano and Ofee are" he said. "I will get them myself Master Yoda." I replied in which he responded "Quick, you must be." I bowed to the Grand Master and then went to go see what happened to my friend Ahoska and Ahsoka's friend and roomate Barris.

I knocked on their door first because that is the polite thing to do. However, nobody answered. Then, I heard laughing coming from inside the room. I said to myself, "Really, a tickle fight, again?" I know there had to be a logical reason for this is so I entered the room and I saw them tickling each other on Ahsoka's bed. Ahsoka and Barris then sensed my presence and looked at me. "What the heck is going on here? I asked. Ahsoka explained, "Well, I was tired and then Barris kept trying to wake me up and then she started tickling my feet and you saw how that turned up" in which to I responded "Yeah, I do." I added to that, "Ok, We'll figure out a way to settle this matter later but for right now you're late for traning. Master Yoda even said so himself that you were late." They got up and the three of us walked back to the traning session.

"Thank you for the wonderful traning session Master Yoda" I said in which he replied, "No, thank you, I do. Worked hard, you did. Derserve a break, you do." So I left with Ahsoka and Barris and then an idea seemed to have popped into Barris' head. "I have a idea" she said "Let's have a tickle contest and whoever lasts the longests, wins." "How would it work?" I have asked. "We tie one person up and gag them. Then, the other two would tickle them and whoever could last the longests without begging for the tickling to stop wins and gets to tickle the other two for as long as they want." Ahsoka and I talked about it for a minute. "Davyn, are you sure this is a smart idea?" She asked. "You may not see it, but seems like the perfect traning idea to practice strgenth and endurance." "Ok, then lets do it" She said as we both accepted Barris' challenge without knowing who is most ticklish.

The part about this challenge that we couldn't figure out was we couldn't decide who would go first. "We could use a coin but there are three of us not two" I said. "How are we going to do this then?" Asked Ahoska. "I got it" I told her. I carefully used the force to lift a bottle and spin it and that's how we determined who goes first. The bottle pointed at Ahsoka. "Great" she said. I felt kinda bad for having to tickle my friend right off the start. I knew that letting Ahsoka have a whole side of me or Barris to tickle would make up for it. So, we began with this little contest. Barris tied Ahsoka's hands behind her back. I tied her feet up and gagged her with the only cloth I could find. Me and Barris made sure she was tied eagle spread so we get to all the fun spots.

We of course we went outside to talk about where to start. "I think the feet are a good spot" Barris said in which I replied to that by saying "I thought you said the armpits and stomach were good too." Barris told me "How about you start with the stomach and armpits and I'll start with the feet and will work what to do next along the way." We put Ahsoka on a table with the same signature as force cages so she wouldn't be able to use the force to help her out. I of course had a stopwatch to time how long Ahsoka lasts. Then, the clock started and the fun began.

As Barris dug her long fingernails into Ahsoka's soles, Ahsoka broke out in laughter. She tried to turn away but couldn't. She tried to call for help, but the cloth bag didn't let a word out. I used an electric toothbrush (which are free for all Padawans) to torture her stomach. I even blew rasberries in Ahoska's stomach and she laughed so hard. I moved up to her armpits and that was one of her most ticklish spots. I told Barris "Barris, don't forget to get in between her toes." "Thanks for reminding me" She said as she dug inbetween all of Ahsoka's toes. Ahsoka, after just a few minutes, couldn't take it anymore and asked to stop. "I need a restroom" I said. "So do I" Barris said. I asked, "What do we do with Ahsoka?" Barris had a wonderful idea. We taped electric toothbrushes to her most ticklish spots so she would still be tickled while we are gone. So we left and Ahsoka was laughing so hard as we went out the door. "Mfph, Mfph (I want it to sthahahaop nohohw" and she still was trying to say it even when we came back. "How long did I last?" Ahoska asked. "6 Minutes and 30 Seconds, Ahsoka" I told her in which she replied "Great that was it, when I'm pretty ticklish so I understand."

So Ahsoka didn't last as long as I thought she would. So me and Barris did rock-paper-scissors to decide who would go next. Barris did paper. I did rock so I had to go next. "Darn It" I sad as I was bound and gagged by Ahsoka and Barris.

Hey guys, this is actually a two-part chapter. Part two is coming soon.


End file.
